Enjou Yukino
Enjou Yukino is a student of Suiran Academy who entered through the primary section. He is the younger brother of Enjou Shuusuke. Bio Yukino has a weak body since childhood. He had always been ill with asthma. He is frequently admitted into the hospital that he is already used to it. Despite this he always keeps a cheerful disposition. He looks up to his brother, Shuusuke and to Kaburagi Masaya who usually keep him company and play with him. Due to his weak body, he is not allowed to participate in the athletics meet. Although Yukino acts cutely around Kisshouin Reika, he may have a troublesome side to him. This was evidenced by Masaya telling Reika to let him know if Yukino causes her any trouble, and by Shuusuke asking Reika how Yukino is in school. His mother also told Reika that Yukino is always hard to please, and that he can be little demanding. c131 When Reika told her the she finds Yukino a very sweet and kind boy, Masaya frowned and Shuusuke wore an unreadable smile. Yukino is good with with handicrafts. c119 He made a snow rabbit using needle felting in one try. He is currently engrossed by latte art c163 as inspired by Shuusuke giving Reika a latte art during the School Festival. He had already successfully drawn hearts in his coffee, and is now trying to complete the Zodiac animals for Reika as spurred on by Masaya. c168 so far, he has mastered the rat and the ox. Appearance Yukino is as good-looking as his elder brother Shuusuke. c114 He is described as being super cute and gentlemanly like and is more cute than cool. c117 He is a tiny, white-skinned, and amber-haired angel with a voice like a bell. Relationships Enjou Shuusuke Shuusuke is Yukino's elder brother. Shuusuke is older by ten years. Shuusuke and Yukino has a great sibling relationship. Yukino looks up to Shuusuke and Shuusuke takes care of Yukino. When Yukino was younger, he couldn’t play much in the snow so Shuusuke and his friend Masaya made him snow rabbits. Yukino likes Reika as the prospective love interest for Shuusuke, instead of Yuiko. Kaburagi Masaya Masaya, being the best friend of Yukino's elder brother Shuusuke, also has a good relationship with him. Yukino looks up to Masaya. When Yukino was younger, he couldn’t play much in the snow so Masaya and Shuusuke made him snow rabbits. Kisshouin Reika Yukino first met Reika when she visited Sawarabi Mao in the Petite Pivoine. He welcomed her and brought her snacks during her stay. Yukino is really fond of Reika and will accompany his older brother Shuusuke to see her. He always acts cutely around Reika. He became a bit depressed about being carried by her during an asthma attack in school. c145 He was worried about his height during the summer party, after he and Reika danced the waltz. He also defended Reika against Katsuragi Haru when he thought Haru was bullying her. c155 Uryuu Yuiko Uryuu Yuiko is a marriage candidate for Yukino's elder brother Shuusuke. However, Yukino acts aloof with Yuiko and is somewhat afraid of her. Trivia Yukino's personality was once likened to a flowering tea he once ordered, contrasting his elder brother's chrysanthemum tea. c161 He likes animals but couldn’t keep one because of his asthma. He likes cats. He also likes Beatrice. c125 He hates milk. c143 He likes Das kalte Herz. Quotes "A boy should always treat girls gently!” “Don’t worry! I’m here to protect you so everything’s going to be okay.” Category:Characters